


Hey Dad who's at the door? And also where's Fundy?

by Pillow_Girl1



Series: De-aged Dream AU (Tommy) [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Family Feels, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Poor Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillow_Girl1/pseuds/Pillow_Girl1
Summary: Fundy and Phil head back, now there under house arrest and L'manberg has a lead on Techno.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Technoblade, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: De-aged Dream AU (Tommy) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071140
Comments: 8
Kudos: 208





	Hey Dad who's at the door? And also where's Fundy?

It was the day after Tommy had told them about Dream and everyone was still a little shocked. Tommy and Phil were cooking breakfast, Dream had just woken up. Techno was reading on the couch. Looking at this Fundy couldn't kill Techno, he couldn't watch his friends kill Techno either. Fundy had to tell him... even though that would make him a traitor but this was his family. Just as much as Wilbur had been. Hell, he was Wilbur's twin, his powerful, anarchist, pig-themed twin. 

Fundy walked over to the couch and sat next to Techno.

"Techno... L'manberg is planning to kill you, Me, Qwacity, Ranboo and Tubbo were going to find you capture you and then execute you"

He heard Phil yell 

"WHAT!?"

Soon Phil was standing over them looking down at them, he looked worried

"Fundy are you okay?"

"I don't know anymore" 

A crash came from upstairs as they heard Dream yell 

"I'm okay!"

Soon Dream comes down the stair but he was running extra fast. Small particles float around, has he gives a worried grin.

"Well pick this up later," said Phil, 

They didn't pick it up later. When they arrived back in L'manberg they were instantly surrounded by Qwacity and Tubbo.

"Phiza Minecraft we have reason to believe that you are working with one of the most wanted criminals Technoblade... Fundy where have you been?"

Phil stepped in front of him, his wings spreading to protect him. 

"FUNDY!" yelled Qwaicty angerliy 

"Where were you Fundy?"

"We were visiting Tommy!"

"WAS TECHNO THERE" Yelled Qwacity

Fundy hesitated to say no and that was all they needed.

"It's Fundy Soot we are putting you under house arrest with Phiza Minecraft, please come with us"

Tubbo wasn't ready to see Tommy, he had exiled him he was the reason he was here. Logsedtshire looked better than he excepted, there was a nice-looking house and the area around it had been turned into a garden. Qwacity walked forward and said

"Honestly didn't expect this place to look so good."

Ranboo followed he was just looking around, like a dear in headlights. When Qwacity got to the door and knocked instead of an almost fully grown Tommy there was a small child.

"Hello?" said the orange sweatshirt wearing child

"What the hell," said Qwacity staring down that the child in abject horror

"Dad there's a weird man that the door" he looked around and saw Ranboo and Tubbo

"And a haft and haft guy and a brown hair guy" 

A loud crash as Tommy ran forward, he grabbed Clay and said

"What did we say about opening the door to random knocks?"

"That it could be a kidnapper" The child looked down 

Tommy picked him up in his arms and said

"It's fine Clay, just get me next time"

The child Clay nodded and curled up close to Tommy.

"WHAT THE HECK TOMMY!" yelled Qwacity coming out of his stupor 

"Oh sh-" Tommy seemed to have just realized who has at the door.

"Heyyyyy," said Tommy with a sheepish grin 

"WHO IS THAT?!" 

"My son, Clay" 

"YOU HAVE A SON!"

How much had Tubbo missed, wasn't he supposed to be Tommy's best friend? Ranboo stepped forward and stared at Clay. Clay put a handout and patted his hair

"Dad look how fluffy his hair is," said Clay with wide eyes

Tommy smiled at the child and said

"Clay you should ask before touching someone you don't know"

Clay nodded and asked

"Can I touch your hair?" asked Clay

Ranboo smiled and said

"Sure, by the way, my name is Ranboo"

"My name is Clay but you already know that"

Qwacity kneeled down and picked up the child, he stood up and put held the child out and just stared at him. Then laughed happily

"Never thought you would be the first of us to have a kid! Wow, congrats"

Tubbo slowly walked forward, Tommy looked at him said to Clay

"Clay this is Tubbo, he's like an uncle? We found him on the side of the road"

Clay looked up at Tubbo and smiled

"Like how you found me in the forest!"

"Yeah! Like that"

Clay laughed and asked

"HEY HEY SINCE YOUR MY UNCLE DOES THAT MEAN YOU KNOW TECHNO! HE'S THE BEST"

Qwacity stopped smiling, Ranboo looked shocked and Tubbo hardened. 

"Tommy do you know about Techno?"

Clay noticed and said

"Why are you all mad?"

Tommy signed and said

"Techno comes by sometimes, he brings gifts and teaches Clay how to fight"

"Is he around when Fundy or Phil is around?"

"YEAH FUNDY SHOWED TECHNO HOW HE CAN FLY! HIS FACE WAS SO FUN!"

Qwaicty seemed to explode at that

"DAMM TRAITOR! FOX FURRY! HE'S WILBUR KID!"

"Language"

"DID YOU JUST SAY LANGUAGE! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOU TOMMY!"

"I have a child, you can swear as much as you want just not around Clay"

Qwacity turned to Ranboo and the rest of the cabinet,

"That's it we are leaving"

They left quickly

**Author's Note:**

> Comments fuel me  
> Also, I have a tumbler   
> https://a-random-pillow.tumblr.com/


End file.
